


Hello? Is Anyone There?

by SweetDreamsDarling



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dead Phil Lester, Demons, Horror, Hurt Dan Howell, M/M, Mutilation, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsDarling/pseuds/SweetDreamsDarling
Summary: Short horror drabbleWho told Dan to trust the voices behind him?





	Hello? Is Anyone There?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you're sensitive to any bodily injury or demons ect

Dan's footsteps were vigilant upon the chipped wooden floor, the hues of russet hiding the dirt that had been there for countless years. It was a Monday, everyone knew that everything bad would happen on a Monday. His black boots scuffed the floor of the abandoned lounge, each step revealing more about the former owner's lives, and their deaths. On the desk there was an old desktop insulated with layer after layer of coarse dust.   
  
_Click. Click. Click._  
  
"Who's there?" His voice seemed too loud in the deafening silence of the room, it echoed all around. He truly was alone. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have spoken aloud. His eyes scanned the room meticulously, searching for his friend that he'd come with. He took a deep breath before shouting, "Who's there?"   
  
_Click. Click. Click._  
  
"Phil, this isn't funny! I'm scared!" His voice was hoarse with fright, thinking Phil was just playing a wind-up. It wouldn't be out of character for him, but he'd never see Dan this scared. His feet moved without being told, taking him to the single computer. Without being touched, the computer's screen flickered before switching to black again. Then crimson letters came up on the screen, the letters looking like dripping blood; the blood of a young child laying at the knife of a maniac. 'Turn around.' It told Dan, but he tensed up to stop his body from instinctively doing so. "Dan, turn around." This time, it was audible. A gust of harrowing wind caressed Dan's neck, making him grimace. The voice that was speaking was Phil, it really was Phil.   
  
But Phil had been dead for a year. Dan just hadn't let go.   
  
"Come with me Dan"   
Dan relaxed and turned to face his best friend. Finally, he was with his best friend.   
  
Then there was a scream, then the sound of Dan's flesh being chaotically shredded with a knife. The computer hummed, and the screen scanned.   
  
'Now you're mine, Dan.'


End file.
